


Amore che vieni, amore che vai

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita di Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore che vieni, amore che vai

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia vecchissima che sta migrando su questi lidi.  
> Come allora, iniziamo con un po' di precisazioni: 
> 
> \- non so se è una OOC o meno. Probabilmente è al limite.
> 
> \- la storia è nata di getto, non so nemmeno se effettivamente mi piace o meno, ma dato che ormai l'avevo scritta tanto valeva che ve la proponessi
> 
> \- la canzone su cui si basa è Amore che vieni amore che vai del grandissimo Fabrizio de Andrè
> 
> Buona Lettura!!!

 

_Quei giorni perduti a rincorrere il vento_  
 _a chiederci un bacio e volerne altri cento_  
 _un giorno qualunque li ricorderai_  
 _amore che fuggi da me tornerai_  
 _un giorno qualunque ti ricorderai_  
 _amore che fuggi da me tornerai_

 

Durante il quarto anno ad Hogwarst ho iniziato a temere per la mia vita, per i miei agi, per il mio futuro.

Lui stava tornando. Era una voce che serpeggiava già tra i Mangiamorte e mio padre, pur non dandolo a vedere, ne sembrava vagamente terrorizzato. E non ci volle molto a capirne il motivo: Lord Voldemort era ancora vivo e mio padre, il suo braccio armato, non s'era fatto in quattro per cercarlo e per tentare di riportarlo in vita. Le missive che arrivarono da casa, al mio occhio allenato, erano decisamente tese e, la presenza degli studenti di Durmstang e del loro preside Karkaroff non migliorò minimamente la sua ansia.

Fu per caso che quella mattina mi scontrai con Cedric Diggory, il cacciatore dei Tassorosso. Gli vomitai addosso la solita valanga di insulti ma senza la solita veemenza. E lui se ne accorse. Mi prese per le spalle e mi schiacciò contro il muro, la mia bacchetta già puntata contro il suo torace, i suoi occhi - così simili ai miei, eppure così differenti - fissi nei miei, come a leggervi dentro.

I Tassi sono famosi per la loro bontà d'animo, ma non sapevo fossero in grado di sfogliare l'animo altrui come se fosse un libro comodamente aperto su un leggio. Mi spaventai. Per la prima volta qualcuno aveva letto le mie ansie e le mie paure. Diggory mi tenne inchiodato al muro, impedendomi di fuggire, la mia bacchetta dimenticata contro il suo petto. Non mi derise, non affondò il coltello che sentivo nel cuore ancora più in profondità, non sfruttò la mia debolezza per umiliarmi. Rimase semplicemente lì, a tenermi tra le braccia.

A quell'incontro ne seguirono altri, e poi altri, e poi altri.

Litigavamo in continuazione, per ogni stupidissima cosa. Ma lui tornava da me, sempre.

Nessuno a scuola ne era a conoscenza. Troppi problemi. Quando iniziò il Torneo dei Tre Maghi iniziò a uscire con la Chang. E a scopare me.

La cosa mi divertiva tantissimo. Soprattutto perché quello Sfigato di Potter sbavava dietro alla "fidanzata" del mio "uomo". 

Inutile cercare di mentire a me stesso, stavo bene con Diggory.

Ma non è durata.

Né per mia volontà, né per sua.

Lord Voldemort me l'ha strappato dal letto, uccidendolo barbaramente.

Da quel momento la mia capacità di recitazione è salita a livelli inimmaginabili. Nessuno sapeva di me e lui, nessuno doveva saperlo mai. Così sono diventato ancora più stronzo di quanto in realtà non fossi già. Cedric me lo ripeteva in continuazione, con un luccichio negli occhi che faceva alzare la mia libido a livelli stratosferici.

Ora torna nei miei sogni, con quel sorriso troppo buono per stare accanto al mio ghigno, con quegli occhi troppo caldi perché potessero rimanere vicini ai miei, con quell'espressione che aveva quando è morto, che non la potrò mai dimenticare. Mai.

 

_E tu che con gli occhi di un altro colore_  
 _mi dici le stesse parole d'amore_  
 _fra un mese fra un anno scordate le avrai_  
 _amore che vieni da me fuggirai_  
 _fra un mese fra un anno scordate le avrai_  
 _amore che vieni da me fuggirai ___

 

Il quinto anno ad Hogwarts fu un calvario: Lord Voldemort era tornato in tutto il suo splendore ma ancora non s'era annunciato al Mondo Magico, quindi nessuno era tempestivamente intervenuto per tentare di fermarlo; inoltre Potter iniziò a uscire con la Chang, e la semplice idea di quella sciacquetta che l'anno prima stava col Campione di Hogwarts e l'anno dopo faceva il filo al Bambino Sopravvissuto mi mandava il cervello in pappa. Gli ho fatto passare il peggior anno della sua miserevole vita, anche se lei non lo sa. L'unica cosa positiva era che la Umbrige mi permetteva di fare quello che mi pareva.

Beh... in fondo non fui nemmeno troppo bastardo! Peccato che Potter non s'accorse dei miei tentativi di dirgli ciò che sapevo su Lord Voldemort, sperando che lui e quella combriccola di pezzenti potesse qualcosa. Potter sentiva solo il tono di ciò che dicevo, mai la sostanza: così mi dovetti accontentare del fatto che Lord Voldemort dovette uscire allo scoperto.

Ma mio padre finì in carcere. E cominciarono i miei guai.

Il solo che mi stette vicino in quel momento fu Blaise. Non credevo che riuscisse a cogliere tutte le sfaccettature della mia maschera inespressiva, ma, evidentemente mi sbagliavo. 

Mi piace essere sorpreso dalle persone, aggiunge interesse alla vita.

Stavo bene con Blaise, ma quando Lord Voldemort decise di marchiarmi iniziò ad allontanarsi sempre più. Era una Serpe, fondamentalmente neutrale e non aveva voglia di passare come il fidanzato di un Mangiamorte.

Ci lasciammo definitivamente a metà del sesto anno. Ero stanco di lottare per tenermelo vicino, per ottenere quell'affetto che inizialmente mi aveva offerto a piene mani.

Ero stanco.

Potter mi trovò a piangere, in quello schifo di bagno. Sperai quasi che mi potesse realmente uccidere. Ma la mia fortuna evidentemente se l'è data a gambe come Blaise, e Potter non è stato nemmeno espulso nonostante mi avesse quasi ammazzato.

 

_Venuto dal sole o da spiagge gelate_  
 _perduto in novembre o col vento d'estate_  
 _io t'ho amato sempre , non t' ho amato mai_  
 _amore che vieni , amore che vai_  
 _io t'ho amato sempre , non t' ho amato mai_  
 _amore che vieni , amore che vai_

 

Sono passati anni da quando la guerra è finita. Potter ha vinto, ha salvato il Mondo Magico così come ci si aspettava da lui, ha sposato la piccola di casa Weasley, così come ci si aspettava da lui, ed è diventato capo della Sezione Auror del Ministero della Magia, esattamente come ci si aspettava da lui.

I miei genitori sono finiti in carcere per circa dieci anni. Quando ne sono usciti mia madre era più Black del solito e mio padre più pallido di quanto non fosse mai stato. Ma erano vivi, stavano bene e questa era la sola cosa importante. 

Mi sono sposato con la Greengras, ho avuto un figlio bellissimo, Scorpius, ma il matrimonio non è durato. Così come nessuna delle relazioni che ho intrapreso.

Ho impiegato anni a capirne il perché: loro non sono l'uomo che veramente amo. Intendiamoci, ho amato tutti i miei partner: trovo immensamente squallido intraprendere una relazione senza sentimento. Ma la mia anima viene scossa solo da una persona.

E questa persona non sarà mai mia.

 


End file.
